Green Bandana
by Itssupereffective
Summary: When Ash forgets May's birthday he's forced to have to think of the best gift he can get her with the limited time he has. But what happens once he gives her his impromptu gift, how will May react? One-Shot. Advanceshipping.


**Welcome everyone to my new one-shot! Now turns out I'm too lazy to write a one shot for four straight days and then update The Betrayed Champion so I'll be posting this one, obviously, an armourshipping one shot on Wednesday, and The Betrayed Champion on Friday so make sure you keep your eyes open. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the region of Hoenn, sun in the sky, taillow's chirping in the wind, everything seemed perfect, except for a certain raven haired trainer.

Covered beneath the tall trees of the forest stood Ash and Brock, while Brock's cool demeanor matched that of the environment surrounding him Ash's demeanor that of Kyogre and Groudon in battle.

"Calm down Ash," Brock calmly said as he enjoyed the shade of the tree.

Ash wasn't fazed by Brock's comment as he was eating Pokeblocks to comfort him in this uncertain time as he paced up and down trying to focus, "Calm down? It's May's birthday today and I completely forgot about it! I don't even know what to get her and Max is only gonna stall her for so long."

Brock sat there befuddled, "We literally bought her a cake yesterday that said 'Happy Birthday May'. That didn't tip you off?"

"My mom let me leave home at ten years old on my own to become a Pokemon Master, do you really think she cared if I learned how to read?" Ash replied racking his brain for anything.

After a few seconds of silence Brock opened his mouth again, "Are you...are you eating Pokeblocks?" Brock asked disgusted at the notion.

"Yup," Ash happily said as he popped one in his mouth, "tastes bitter but if they make Pokemon smarter then it should make me smarter as well right, help me think of something you know?"

Brock's brow furrowed, "I don't think that's how it works.'

"Whatever," Ash said as he put them in his back pocket while a couple of them dropped on the ground beside him, "What's important is I find out what to get May."

"Well," Brock began to say, "lets think, what kinds of things does May like?"

"Bandanas!" Ash shouted almost immediately. "I could get her a green bandana, she would love that!" Ash proclaimed, proud of himself for thinking of such a genius idea.

Brock looked at Ash and just shook his head in disappointment, "Come on Ash can you really imagine her wearing a green bandana? That's ridiculous all she wears is red."

Ash let out a sigh of disappointment, "What about..." Ash eyes darted around his surroundings and they picked up something interesting, "A rose, it's a simple sweet gesture," he said as he pointed to a rose bush.

"Sure," Brock gleefully said, "just dye your hair green and I'm sure that'll work perfectly."

Ash thought about it for a second as he felt his hair, "Do you think there's time?"

"Now I'm starting to wonder if Misty hit you too hard with her mallet back in Kanto," Brock said in a low but defeated voice.

"Come on Max just one dress," the voice pierced through the air and into Ash's ears like a bullet.

Ash's eyes widened in fear as he heard May's voice, "I thought Max was supposed to stall her!?" Ash said in a whisper.

"No way May," Max's voice cried out, "I know you wanted a little sister but it's too late for that."

May pouted as she looked at Max with her big sapphire eyes, "Not even for my birthday?"

Max crossed his arms and shook his head, "Nope!"

May let out a sigh of disappointment but smiled upon seeing Ash and Brock waiting for her, "Hey guys," she happily said.

Ash's face was red and sweat started to form on his forehead as he knew he was completely out of time, "We didn't expect you guys back so soon," Ash coughed out.

"Hmm and is that a problem that we got back so early," May answered teasing Ash.

"Problem no problem why would there be a problem right Brock," Ash replied in a quick tone only raising May's suspicions even more.

May just smiled and had an idea about what was going on, "Well if there's no problem then we should start opening presents, right Ash?"

Ash couldn't even get a word as he just nodded his head in agreement.

"Great!" May happily said, "Who would like to go fir-"

"Brock would!" Ash yelled cutting of May.

May looked at Ash, confused but just shrugged her shoulders, "Alright Brock I guess you get to set the gold standard."

Brock smirked as he walked out from beneath the tree and toward May with a present wrapped up in hand, "I had to search up and down for this present and after many hours of disappointment I finally found it," he said as he handed her the present.

Not wasting anytime May ripped into the wrapping paper, tearing it apart to reveal what was beneath it, May looked at the present with a big smile on her face as she hugged it, "A torchic plush!" she exclaimed. "I love it Brock, I missed having my Combusken as a cute little torchic so this means a lot, thank you."

Brock smiled back at her and nodded his head as Max walked up to her with his present, "When we first left to travel with Ash I told you how unprepared you were and how you needed your own backpack like Ash. Well seeing as how you've been too lazy to do it on your own," he extended the wrapped present to her, "here."

May took it looking at Ash grateful but a bit offended, she held the present up to her ear and shook it, "Gee I wonder what this could be," she joked.

Opening it up she was caught of guard as instead of a cheap old old backpack was a shiny new purse, "Max, this is wonderful," May choked out as she was caught completely off guard.

Max let out a big laugh, "Oh man you should have seen your face! But, I'm glad you liked it."

Ash took a gulp of air as he realized that there was no time left, all the eyes were on him as May set aside the purse and plush and started at Ash grinning, "So Ash," she said as she walked up to him, "what did you get me?"

Ash opened his mouth to speak but no words came out as he tried to think of something, anything, "Well you see it's something...great! Amazing really, it will blow you off your feet, not literally of course."

"Oh," May replied intrigued, "then where is this amazing spectacular gift of yours?"

"Its umm...," Ash's time was up, he couldn't stall any longer and right as he opened his mouth to speak he heard a rustling behind him.

Turning around he saw a bush shaking until slowly but surely stepped out a beautiful eevee, her fur was soft and shiny and her big brown eyes were hypnotizing.

No one said a word as it slowly but elegantly walked her way over to them and straight to Ash. Ash didn't move a muscle as the eevee went right up to him and started eating the pokeballs that surrounded Ash.

"You've got to be kidding me," Brock said in a whisper as he couldn't believe what so going on.

Ash took his eyes off the eevee and turned to look at May whose eyes were open and wide and it look she had found her true love with that eevee, she was mesmerized.

Slowly but surely Ash put two and two and realized what to do, gingerly picking up the eevee as she munched down on the pokeblocks he turned to May and happily said, "Happy birthday May!"

May looked at Ash with his eevee filled hands extended and couldn't even utter a word she was so shocked. In a daze she just grabbed the eevee and held in her arms as it continued munching on the pokeblock.

"Ash," May finally spoke as she was close to tears, "this is amazing, I thought you had completely forgotten."

Ash started to laugh nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Forget the most important day of the year? Impossible."

May blushed in response as she continued to pet her new pokemon, "I can't even describe in words how amazing this is, thank you Ash, this is the best gift I've ever gotten."

Max looked offended for a moment but just shrugged his shoulders in defeat as Brock was doing his best not to laugh at this entire situation of just how lucky Ash was.

Inside Ash was doing somersaults, screaming in the air in victory, but he tried his best to keep his normal calm demeanor, "It's my pleasure."

Afterward the group began to celebrate her birthday, balloons, streamers, and any other generic party items. Slowly but surely night creeped upon them as they sat around the campfire eating cake.

Brock stretched out his arms and let out a big yawn, "Man I'm beat, I don't know how you two still have so much energy," Brock exclaimed talking to Ash and May.

"We had too much cake," Ash said as he looked down at his plate that had the remains of a chocolate cake.

Max just shook his head as he saw the two sugar filled people, "I'm with Brock on this one, I think I'm gonna hit the hay."

Both Max and Brock stood up and headed for their sleeping bags, "Try not to make too much noise," Brock said as he zipped himself up and went to sleep.

There alone sat Ash and May, illuminated by the fire sitting right next to each other. "The sky is beautiful tonight," May said as she looked up and saw so many stars.

Ash smiled and nodded his head, "I just wish all these trees weren't in the way," he said as he tried to look through the branches into the sky.

Immediately May pushed herself off the ground and stood up, holding her hand out to Ash, "lets go." Not missing a beat Ash grabbed her hand and was holding onto it as they both ran through the forest with May leading the way. After a couple of minutes of running they reached their destination and what a sight it was.

They stood upon the top of a cliff, wide open with nothing blocking their view now as they could look down the edge and see hundreds of trees beneath them, "Wow May this place is...it's stunning."

May smiled as she stared out into the sky, "I found this place yesterday when I was just walking around, I thought I should share it you."

They stood there for a few seconds in silence taking it all in, so much so that Ash didn't realize he was still holding May's hand.

"Oh sorry," he said as went to let go of her hand but that just caused May to hold on tighter as their fingers were interlocked.

Ash was stunned, he was speechless as his cheeks began to burn up as May opened her mouth to speak, "Earlier when you gave me that present, I told you that words couldn't even describe how amazing your present was. The same goes for just how amazing you are."

Hearing that put Ash over the edge, he knew he was naive, but he wasn't that naive. Under the starlit night with her hand intertwined with his he turned to her looking at those big sapphire eyes staring back at him.

Everything was perfect as he leaned in a little with his head tilted and May met him half way. The kiss was an explosion of passion that had been long overdue as Ash could feel the soft touch of May's hand on his face as their lips were locked. Neither wanted to stop as the touch and feel of each other was almost overwhelming, but after what seemed like an eternity they slowly moved their heads back, the intensity of it all running through them.

Neither said a word as they just stared at each other with warm smiles, gazing into each others eyes. It was Ash who finally broke the silence, "Happy Birthday May."

May laughed a bit hearing that, "And thank you Ash for giving me the best birthday possible."

Hearing that made Ash feel like he was on top of the world, but what was said next brought him back down to earth.

"I can't wait to see how you'll top this next year." May teased as she giggled starting to head back to the campfire.

Ash stood there for a second thinking before he began to follow her, "Hey May, what do you think about wearing a green bandana?"

* * *

**And that everyone was my one shot, I hoped you liked it and don't forget to review, I accept any feedback!**


End file.
